Power semiconductor devices are used to carry large currents and support high voltages. A wide variety of power semiconductor devices are known in the art including, for example, power Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (“MOSFET”), bipolar junction transistors (“BJTs”), Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors (“IGBT”), Junction Barrier Schottky diodes, Gate Turn-Off Transistors (“GTO”), MOS-controlled thyristors and various other devices. These power semiconductor devices are generally fabricated from wide band-gap semiconductor materials, such as silicon carbide (“SiC”) or gallium nitride (“GaN”) based semiconductor materials. Herein, a wide band-gap semiconductor material refers to a semiconductor material having a band-gap greater than 1.40 eV.
Power semiconductor devices can have a lateral structure or a vertical structure. In a device having a lateral structure, the terminals of the device (e.g., the drain, gate and source terminals for a power MOSFET device) are on the same major surface (i.e., top or bottom) of a semiconductor layer structure. In contrast, in a device having a vertical structure, at least one terminal is provided on each major surface of the semiconductor layer structure (e.g., in a vertical MOSFET device, the source may be on the top surface of the semiconductor layer structure and the drain may be on the bottom surface of the semiconductor layer structure). The semiconductor layer structure may or may not include an underlying substrate. Herein, the term “semiconductor layer structure” refers to a structure that includes one or more semiconductor layers, such as semiconductor substrates and/or semiconductor epitaxial layers.
A conventional power semiconductor device typically has a semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon carbide substrate having a first conductivity type (e.g., an n-type substrate), on which an epitaxial layer structure having the first conductivity type (e.g., n-type) is formed. A portion of this epitaxial layer structure (which may comprise one or more separate layers) functions as a drift region of the power semiconductor device. The device typically includes an “active region,” which includes one or more power semiconductor devices that have a junction such as a p-n junction. The active region may be formed on and/or in the drift region. The active region acts as a main junction for blocking voltage in the reverse bias direction and providing current flow in the forward bias direction. The power semiconductor device may also have an edge termination in a termination region that is adjacent the active region. One or more power semiconductor devices may be formed on the substrate, and each power semiconductor device will typically have its own edge termination. After the substrate is fully processed, the resultant structure may be diced to separate the individual edge-terminated power semiconductor devices. The power semiconductor devices may have a unit cell structure in which the active region of each power semiconductor device includes a plurality of individual “unit cell” devices that are disposed in parallel to each other and that together function as a single power semiconductor device.
Power semiconductor devices are designed to block (in the forward or reverse blocking state) or pass (in the forward operating state) large voltages and/or currents. For example, in the blocking state, a power semiconductor device may be designed to sustain hundreds or thousands of volts of electric potential. However, as the applied voltage approaches or passes the voltage level that the device is designed to block, non-trivial levels of current may begin to flow through the power semiconductor device. Such current, which is typically referred to as “leakage current,” may be highly undesirable. Leakage current may begin to flow if the voltage is increased beyond the design voltage blocking capability of the device, which may be a function of, among other things, the doping and thickness of the drift region. Leakage currents may also arise for other reasons, such as failure of the edge termination and/or the primary junction of the device. If the voltage applied to the device is increased past the breakdown voltage to a critical level, the increasing electric field may result in an uncontrollable and undesirable runaway generation of charge carriers within the semiconductor device, leading to a condition known as avalanche breakdown.
A power semiconductor device may also begin to allow non-trivial amounts of leakage current to flow at a voltage level that is lower than the designed breakdown voltage of the device. In particular, leakage current may begin to flow at the edges of the active region, where high electric fields may occur due to electric field crowding effects. In order to reduce this electric field crowding (and the resulting increased leakage currents), the above-mentioned edge terminations may be provided that surround part or all of the active region of a power semiconductor device. These edge terminations may spread the electric field out over a greater area, thereby reducing the electric field crowding.
Vertical power semiconductor devices that include a MOSFET transistor can have a standard gate electrode design in which the gate electrode of the transistor is formed on top of the semiconductor layer structure or, alternatively, may have the gate electrode buried in a trench within the semiconductor layer structure. MOSFETs having buried gate electrodes are typically referred to as gate trench MOSFETs. With the standard gate electrode design, the channel region of each unit cell transistor is horizontally disposed underneath the gate electrode. In contrast, in the gate trench MOSFET design, the channel is vertically disposed. Gate trench MOSFETs may provide enhanced performance, but typically require a more complicated manufacturing process.